wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nitrogen
Please don’t steal my coding! N I T R O G E N This character belongs to Fear. Please do not edit or use without her explicit permission. A P P E A R A N C E "Nitrogen was a dragoness that could put others to shame with her looks. Not to say she was the most beautiful dragoness in Pyrrhia, but if she wanted to be, she could've been. Her scales were soft, and yet upheld the perfected, sharpened features of the IceWings. They glimmered a white like snow atop a glacier, with the icy texture capable of being seen beneath when staring at her intently. She was muscular, built for any battle; as well as battle scarred with her novel of brawls. From afar, one could say she looked elegant. Close up, others could remark that she was genuinely terrifying." * constantly gave off a frigid gas between her scales (nitrogen) * symmetrical * intimidatingly beautiful * constantly held a crazed gaze driven through her history * most times you couldnt tell if she was beyond enraged or genuinely excited due to her smiling so much * her gas sometimes left frost on her scales, but if shes in a heated area then it would cleanse her scales like water * has a scar on her lower lip, as well as various scars along her hind legs, tail, & her back from nearly getting caught in a variety of traps P E R S O N A L I T Y text S K I L L S E T * text * text * text R E L A T I O N S H I P S N A M E sample text N A M E sample text H I S T O R Y * hatched during the dead cold of night, her egg had rolled onto thin ice and her parents were desperately trying to get her off the thin ice. ** shed fallen in and been in for a few seconds before her father finally could get to her. she was very cold in his talons, cold for an IceWing. she, however, seemed fine ** the couple was pretty worried about their daughter, considering she seemed pretty prepared to accept her fate by drowning really quickly. * she went through her basic & slightly advanced schooling (elementary - middle & high school). she decided she wanted to settle and work in the family business for a while. * initially was a very kind dragoness when she first went in. ** respected everyones views on things, liked some things that others did too, ** then figured out (through her late sister) that she had a lineage of animi swimming through her. ** she herself started to overthink and worry about it, stressing herself out beyond belief. * out of fear & anger for having not told her sooner, she had mistakenly seriously injured her parents. ** she isolated herself. she continued to worry herself with the chance of being an animus, then tried to dismiss and deny it after a long time. * then she met Prince Fallstreak. she was very, very hesitant to open up, and refused to speak to him for a long time. then slowly, she started to break out of her shell. he helped her get out of it, offering to do an Animus Test. * they do that, she tells a snowball to explode. it doesnt, so it eases her. instead, it smokes and fogs dangerously as she leaves. once she'd left the vicinity, it blew, but thankfully it didnt injure anyone. hearing about it though made her fall into being distressed again. * due to being isolated further through Fallstreak (putting her in a room in the palace where nobody could talk to her) and being given nasty glances upon entering the streets, she decided she would just give into it. "whats the point of being nice if theyre just gonna disrespect me anyways?? time to become a monster like they want me to be." * instead of using her very delayed animus prowess, she gave herself her smoking scales of frost. every time she felt extreme emotions, or thought of varying spells, they would smoke. * now they did. all the time. and nobody picked up on it. not even fallstreak. * her moods began to swing drastically upon bottling it up so much. sometimes smoke/fog/gas would be released so much everyone thought it was just the weather. * when she found that fallstreak had fallen in love with her, she didnt feel it was genuine, and didnt really... feel anything back for him. they still attempted to have a child though (and succeeded, twice.) * during the care of Cryo, her scale gas had gone down dramatically, proving her to be slightly stabilized. once fallstreak approached her with their second egg, he emphasized (and let it slip out) his hopes that one of them can be Magical like their mother. then it clicked and hit her really hard that he was using her to restore the animus bloodline of the royals. she opened her mouth to say something, then shut instead she just. smiled. * she whipped her tail at fallstreak's face after having clouded the room with the gas, carefully taking the egg in her talons. she'd left cryophobia that day in order to hide the egg somewhere nobody would look. (in a pine forest under a little pile of snow, but being visible enough so some could make out the shell and not step on it) * iLL WRITE MORE LATER MY IPADS GONNA DIE T R I V I A * her lifetime takes place within the events of my au, Scourged Tranquility. * she is based slightly upon the element of nitrogen, but isnt for a contest or anything * i was considering having her fake her death * may or may not have been animus? idk yet. maybe tho Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Animus